


Becoming

by babynative



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie
Genre: Cuddling, Eric Donaldson, Eric Is An Major, Friedrich Is An Unofficial Ex-Nazi, Haupstrumführer Friedrich Von Stoltz, M/M, Mentions of the Holocaust, mentions of nazis, naked, post-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynative/pseuds/babynative
Summary: After Friedrich unties Eric, smut ensues (Although you don't see it) and then it's just Eric in his thoughts and Friedrich sleeping soundly.





	Becoming

STEPHEN FRY AS ERIC DONALDSON  
•  
HUGH LAURIE AS HAUPTSTRUMFÜHRER FRIEDRICH VON STOLTZ

  
They lay panting in bed. Well, Eric did. Friedrich had fallen asleep immediately after this..Well, you could say 'coupling'. Eric pulled Friedrich over by his waist, the man was still very naked, covered in sweat and other things. He could not bring himself to care as Friedrich made happy noises and buried his face in his neck. To think that this man had had him tied to a chair and trying to force out information about where the French invasion was taking place was beyond him. The man was nothing but a softy inside with his big, blue eyes and his cute little nose. Now, they would forever remain two souls bonded.

Sure as it was that they would live happily ever after, he would have to keep it on a tight leash as Friedrich worked for the Nazi party and he worked against them in Britain. It didn't seem to matter in the moment as Friedrich stole every last bit of his remaining innocence from him.

Friedrich had told how he owe him his life, how he was trapped within the Nazi party, how he grieved for the Jewish and didn't take part and even helped a family escape, telling some close companion that the place was doomed to kill them. Evacuation immediate. Hearing him breakdown about it was worse than anything Eric had experienced. He wanted to take his fears and fuel his dreams instead.

He hoped to protect this man. He hoped he convince Friedrich to abandon Hitlers idea of ridding the place of "abnormalities". He hoped. In the meantime, he closed his eyes and thought about what forever would look like with Hauptstrumführer Friedrich Von Stoltz.


End file.
